iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:The Pebble and the Penguin/Ice Age crossover
The Pebble and the Penguin/Ice Age crossover is an upcoming fanfiction written by ScratteLover2. Plot Marina, Priscilla, Gwynne, Pola, Petra, Beany and Scrawny fall asleep one day, and they wake up in Snow Valley. Rose finds out that Blue-Horn is still alive because he was frozen in ice, and now he's thawed out, and is seeking his revenge against Rose, Sylvia, the gang, and their new friends. Chapter 1: Back to the Ice Age Marina, Gwynne, Pola and Priscilla are walking to a large sheet of ice in the middle of the ocean that is across a landbridge of ice. Gwynne: Come on, Marina. Are we almost there, I'm tired, and we want to sleep for a while. Marina: Okay Gwynne, look, it's only a few more feet, then we can sleep, alright? Priscilla: Fantasic, my feet are hurting from all this walking. Pola: Hey! We're finally there! I bet I'll be the first one asleep! The four girls begin running to the sheet of ice to sleep. Pola is the first to reach it, and she collapses on it, snoring. Priscilla (whispering): She was right, I guess she would fall asleep first. After a half hour, the four girls have fallen asleep. As they are sleeping, something under the ice starts glowing, and a green light starts to surround the girls, and they disappear. The screen fades black, and the song Me Against the World starts playing. The song ends, and the four girls are shown laying out on a flattend out rock with patches of snow on it. Gwynne wakes up, and looks around for a few seconds. Gwynne: Uhhh, my head. She gets up, and cracks her back. Marina wakes up, and sees that they aren't on the sheet of ice anymore. Marina: Gwynne, what happened? I thought we were sleeping on a sheet of ice last night. This looks like a small canyon, not ice. Pola and Priscilla wake up yawning, and they see they are in a small canyon. Pola: What? I thought we were... Marina: Yeah, so did I. We must've floated out to see, and end up here. Priscilla: If we floated out, then why aren't we anywhere near water. Pola: Yeah Marina, look, that's not an ocean, that's a cliff. They see three young baryonyx come running across a rock trail playing tag. When they are running, they see the four girls, and stop. Sarah: What are they? Mindy: I've seen something like them before, I think that their penguins. Aaron: Penguins? What are penguins? Marina: Penguins are a type of bird that swims instead of flies, we eat fish instead of plants and bugs. Gwynne: Well, you guys, and girls know what we are, but we don't know what you are. Mindy: Were dinosaurs, baryonyx to be exact. Marina, Pola, Priscilla and Gwynne: Dinosaurs?! Chapter 2: Meeting the Sub-Zero Heroes Marina: If you guys are dinosaurs, then what are you doing in a place cold like this? Mindy: We were born here, and are pretty much used to the cold. Sarah: Do you guys want to come to our valley, and meet all our friends? Gwynne: Sure, we'd loved to! The four penguins begin to follow the three children down a trail that leads to a cave. Aaron: You'll have to follow us through this cave if you want to get back to our valley, so it might be a while. Pola: How long? Mindy: Well, we have to head down those ledges your staring at, then through another tunnel. Then we have to jump down seven mushrooms that are over a deep chasm. Then we have to go back through another tunnel, and jump down a small ledge. Once there, we have to go through yet another tunnel that leads out to a large cavern that goes down several levels. We have to get a torch, and head through the dark tunnel, and we'll come out to a ledge below. Then well have to walk to a small ledge, and jump down. There is another dark tunnel we have to walk through, then we'll come a cave with a spot for a fire. Then we'll have to stick the torch in the rocks, and it will light up the fire, then we'll go back through the other tunnel, which leads slightly down to the lower cave, then we'll have to walk foward about four feet, and out the exit of the cave. So my guess is about a half hour to fourty-five minutes. Pola: Thirty to Fourty-Five minutes! Well be asleep before then! Us big-butted penguins get tired from walking for long distances, from the way you explained it, we'll be asleep before we even reach the mushroom cave. Sarah: Well, it's walk through the cave, or become spider food. Your choice. Pola: Well walk. What are spiders anyway? Aaron: A large bug that lives in these caves you don't want to be caught alone with. Mindy and Marina jump down the first ledge, then followed by Gwynne and Sarah. Aaron, Pola and Priscilla jump next, then they all jump down to the next ledge in the same order. Marina gets a running start, and she jumps from the second ledge to the edge of the third ledge. Gwynne: Careful Marina! As high up as we are, you don't want to fall. Marina: I know, I didn't know how far I would go when I jumped. Gwynne, Pola and Priscilla jump down and join Marina. They are followed by the three baby baryonyx, who come down right behind them. Mindy: Okay guys, we only have two more ledges to jump down, then were down. Marina, Gwynne, how about you guys go first? Marina, and Gwynne jump down to the next ledge, then they jump down to the first, and off it. Pola and Priscilla do the same thing, then they babies one at a time jump down. Once they are at the bottom, they all begin to head to the tunnel of the next cave. Mindy: Be very quiet in this tunnel, there are spiders that live in here, they are about as big as us. Gwynne: Spiders as big as you! That isn't good. They light their torch, and begin to head into the darkness of the tunnel. While walking in the tunnel, Mindy sees a dark shape crawling across the ceiling of the tunnel. She starts tugging on Gwynne's arm nervously. Gwynne (whispering): What? Mindy (whispering): I'm scared, I saw something crawling on the ceiling... it looked like a spider. Gwynne (whispering): Sarah, are we almost out of here? Mindy says that she saw a spider crawling. Sarah: (whispering): Don't worry were almost there. They come to the end of the tunnel, which leads out to a large cave with mushrooms in it. Mindy: Okay... Marina: I take it that we have to jump down this mushrooms. Mindy: Yeah, but only go one at a time, unless you want the mushrooms collapsing under you. Gwynne: So, you mean we go down one at time? Mindy: Yeah. It's for safety reasons. Since I way the least I'll go first alright? Mindy jumps on to the mushroom, and goes up into the air. Pola: Mindy! She comes back down, and lands on the next mushroom. Mindy: Don't worry! When you land on the mushrooms, they do that. She jumps, and goes up in the air again, then lands on the next mushroom. She dose the samething with the other two, and she reaches the bottom. Mindy: Okay, Marina! Your next! Marina: Great. Meanwhile, deep in the depths of canyon they are in, there is a large block of ice, with a blue ceratosaurus in it. The camera zooms in on it, and it's eye moves. Back up in the cave Marina is on the last mushroom, and she jumps down. Marina: Okay Sarah! It's your turn! Sarah heads back to the tunnel entrance, and begins running. Mindy: Stop! That's not a good idea! Do it like we did! She jumps down to the mushroom, then bounces over to the next one, and she eventually reaches the bottom. After a while, the whole group reaches the bottom of the mushroom cave. Gwynne: Can we go now? I've had enough of mushroom jumping. They grab the torch, and head into the next dark tunnel that is kind of short. They come to a small ledge, and jump down it. The turn around, and see yet another dark tunnel with a spider's web over it. Priscilla: Great, now what. Mindy: Priscilla touch the torch the web, then we can go through. She touches the torch to the web, and it goes up in flames. Aaron: Now be careful in here guys, the tunnel goes down pretty far, so walk slowly. Meanwhile, in the cave below, the dinosaur that was in the ice has thawed out due to the lava flow right it. It gets up, shakes its head, and roars loudly. Back up in the tunnel, the gang hears the roars, and stop. Marina: What was that? Mindy: I don't know, but we'd better keep moving, 'cause it didn't sound like anything we want to be caught by. A few minutes go by, and the come to a small cave with a pile of rocks in it. Priscilla: Is this the rock we have to light to... Mindy: Yes, so light it already. She sticks the torch into the fire, and it begins to light up the hole cave. Right then, two spiders drop down behind them, and hiss. They turn around, see the spiders, and scream, then begin to run through the tunnel. Sarah: Guys! Jump! Now! They all jump, and they go down a small ledge, but the spiders are still following them. They come to another spot for a fire, and Priscilla quickly sticks the torch in, and they start running again, now with four spiders after them. Mindy: Go! Were almost to the exit, once were there, Manny, Diego and our parents can take care of the spiders! The run out the exit of the cave, and back to the playground. The find Manny, Diego and their parents. Gywnne: Help! The biggest spiders we've every seen are chasing us! Their four... She is cut off by the spiders hissing, and Sylvia screaming. They see Sylvia come running with a spider right behind her. Brandon runs as fast as he can to it, and grabs it's head in his jaws. He steps on it, lets go of the head, and kills it with his claw. Guan, Manny and Diego run up to Brandon, and they stand there as the other three spiders show up. The first spider runs towards Guan, and she grabs it by the head, then throws it to the ground, and kills it with her claw. The next spider runs up to the group, and Diego seizes it by the neck. He bites down, and kills it. The fourth spider runs up to Manny, gives a threatning hiss, Manny lifts his front legs up, and brings them down on the spider, crushing it. Gwynne, Pola, Marina, Priscilla, Mindy, Sarah and Aaron walk up when they see the spiders are dead. Guan: Mindy, Sarah, Aaron, what were you guys doing in the cave anyway? Me and Brandon were getting worried. Mindy: Remember that bright light we saw on the other side of the mountains? Well we went to see what it was, and we found them there. She points over to Marina and her friends. Ellie: Their just penguins, nothing to risk your life for. Gwynne: Excuse me! If it wasn't for us, your kids might be spider-chow right know! If we hadn't come along, you wouldn't be talking to your kids right now, so don't call us worthless! Peaches: Sorry about my parents, we never were properly introuduced. Hi! I'm Peaches! Gwynne: Nice to meet your Peaches. She walks over to the gang, and begins to point them out. Peaches: These are my parents, Manny and Ellie. Then my uncles Crash, Eddie, Brandon, Scrat, then my aunts Scratte and Guan. Then you've already met Mindy, Sarah and Aaron, then these are Guan and Brandon's kids, Amber and Bryan. Then this is what's left of the guanlong and dilophosaurus herds. Then this is Shelly, Egbert, Yoko, Jennifer, Momma, Rudy, Flood, Ruby and Barry. Chapter 3: The Return of Blue-Horn Marina: Uh, Ellie, when we were done in the cave we heard a loud roaring, and we didn't see what it was. Ellie: Probaly just a young angry dinosaur, we'll send some of Guan and Dila's herd in to see for sure. Five of each herd walk up to Ellie with determined looks on their faces. Lani: We'll go to see what it was, but were going in prepared this time, what did you guys say you heard? Marina: A young dinosaur roaring, it might've been alot of them by the way it sounded. Lani: Okay, we'll go. I know it takes forever to get through a cave, so it might be about two hours before we get back, we'll be searching every corner of the cave for it or them. The two heards to the tunnel of the cave, and they walk in not knowing what it is making all the noise. Lani: Okay guys, us guanlongs will go one way, and you dilophosaurus will go the other way. The guanlongs go through the right tunnel in the cave, and the dilophosaurus go through the left tunnel. The guanlong pack comes to another small cave with multiple tunnels. Lani: Well, let's see, there's five tunnels and ten of us. That means there will be five groups of two of us going in every tunnel. They split into five differnt groups of one male and one female. Lani, and one of the unnamed males head done the lightest tunnel, and the come to a cave that seems to be a dead end. Male #1: I tired of walking, I'm gonna sleep for awhile, Lani. Lani: Not just yet, I've got plans for you. She walks towards him with a very seductive smile, and he just lays there smiling know what's about to happen. The camera switches to another male/female group walking down a slightly dark tunnel, and they come to a cliff edge. Female #1: Now what are we going to do? Male #2: Go back? The male feels something grab his foot, and he just ignores it. Male #2: Stop grabbing my foot. Female #1: I'm not. Male #2: Then what the... They turn around, and they see a large spider grabbing his foot with it's fangs. Male #2: HELP! The female grabs him by the hands when the spider starts to pull on him. Male #2: Help! Don't let go! It's gonna kill me! Female #1: I'm not gonna let go! The spider gives a swift yank on his foot, causing him to cry out in pain. It gives an even harder yank, and one of his hands comes loose from hers. Male #2: NO! It's gonn... Before he can finish his line, the spider pulls as hard as it can, and his hand slips loose from hers, and he begins pulling him back into the darkness. She runs foward to try and save him, but she turns the other way when she sees a small puddle of blood forms by his dead body. She runs down back through the short tunnel, and down the one Lani went it. There she catches her and one of the males sleeping, and she can guess what they did, so she runs up to them. Female #1: LANI! WAKE UP! THERE'S SPIDERS IN THE CAVE! THEY KILLED MY BOYFRIEND! Lani: What! Female #1: You heard me! Let's get out of her before it or it's friends find us! A white strand of silk shoots out, and hits the male on the foot, the two girls grab onto his hands as the spider starts pulling the strand back towards it. Both girls loose the grip, and he is pulled towards the spider. There it bites into his head, killing him, the girls run away in fear at the death of the friend. Lani: Now what am I going to do! He got me pregnant, and how I going to explain to our kids why they don't have a father?! Female #1: Now why did you do that?! You knew there was stuff in this cave that can kill you, and you went ahead and got pregnant anyway! Just be lucky it wasn't you! Before Lani can say anything, a large spider drops from the ceiling of the cave down on the female with her, and sinks its fangs into her chest, killing her. Lani runs off into the next tunnel, looking for anyone of the other groups. She runs away with a disqusted look at what finds in the middle of a cave along with two spiders covered in blood. She bumps into a male of the heard. Lani: Get me out of here! The spiders in this cave have killed five of our heard already. I'm pregnant too, I don't want to die. Male #2: Well, your going to be more pregnant when I'm done with you! He precedes to push her into the darkness of the cave screaming. Lani (offscreen): NO! Get off me! No! No! Ahh! Chapter 4: The Final Conflict They are walking through the tunnel, and they find the other surviving herd memebers, only two dilophosaurus. Male #3: Lani, where's the rest of the herd? Lani: Their... their in pieces, the spiders ripped them apart. They hear a loud roar, and see Blue-Horn charging towards them. Marina comes running towards them, and the begin running with her. They run into a small entrance of cave, which turns out to be a large cavern. Pola: Well, is it gone? Marina: I'm not going out there to find! Male #4: I'll go. He walks to the small entrance of the cave, and peeks out. He dosen't see anything, so he steps outside of the cave. Lani: Don't! Get in here! Male #4: See there's nothing here, come one! He hears a hissing, then a large spider comes running out from now where, and it bites into the guanlong's chest. The scene switches back to the gang, who are sickened by the sounds of tearing meat outside the cave. Lani: That was sick! I've seen enough of my friends getting killed! Male #5: I think it's gone. Come on! Let's get out of here. The guanlong and the last dilophosaurus run out of the cave, but the dilophosaurus is instantly grabbed by the spider, and drug into a dark part of the cave. The others can hear him screaming, then they hear a crunch, and tear, then everything quiet, except for a fait slurping. The guanlong begins to run, be he is spotted by Blue-Scale, who swings one his large claws back, and strike the guanlong in belly. Lani: Okay, let's go that way, and not back into that cave, alright? They begin to walk down the bright tunnel behind then which leads into a cave full of spiders, and their eggs. Lani: Oh no. Do you guys know what those white things down there with the spiders are?! Marina: No. Lani: Those, are the spiders eggs and when they are white, that means their about to hatch! Pola: Well, we have to run through there! That looks like the last way out of this cave! Gwynne: No! I don't want to end up with guts and body all over the place! I want to stay in once piece! They all begin running when the hear Blue-Horn roaring, they run along the rock ledge on the side of the cave. Blue-Horn runs through the spider's nesting area, crushing spiders and eggs in doing so. The gang reaches the exit of the cave, and they run out it. Blue-Horn sticks his head out of the cave entrance as the survivors run away from the exit. They see Manny, Ellie and Peaches up on the cliff above the cave with a large boulder. They push the bolder, and it falls straight down onto Blue-Horn's head. Guan grabs some of the first water off of the ground, puts it into a leaf, roles it up, sticks it into the fire, and throughs it into the cave. Guan: Run! It's going to blow up! After all of the gang and the penguins have ran away, then bomb explodes, ingniting the methane in the cave, and sending a big fireball all the way through the cave, killing all the spiders. Marina: Jeez. Hope we never have to go through that again. Peaches and the other kids walk up behind the gang. Shelly: Marina, Gwynne, Pola, Priscilla? If we don't have a time machine, how are you going to get back to where you came from. Marina: I guess we won't, I have a feeling that this place is going to be fun. But, I'm still going to miss Hubie and the others... Cast Main Cast *Annie Golden ... Marina *Angeline Ball ... Gwynne *Pat Musick ... Pola *Stevie Vallance ... Priscilla *Gloria-Anne Gilbert ... Lani *Kristen Johnson ... Sylvia *Emily Anderson ... Rose *Ariana Richards ... Mindy *Tiffany ... Sarah *Carlos Saldanha ... Aaron *Emily Osment ... Guan *Jennette McCurdy ... Peaches *Queen Latifah ... Ellie *Ray Romano ... Manny *Denis Leary ... Diego *Frank Welker ... Blue-Horn Minor characters *Paul Logan ... as Male Guanlongs and Male Dilophosaurus (note: this actor changes his voices for each male) *Miranda Cosgrove ... as Female Guanlongs and Dilophosaurus (note: this actress changes her voice for each female) Non-speaking roles *Shelly (cameo) *Rudy (cameo) *Ruby (cameo) *Momma (cameo) *Barry (cameo) *Flood (cameo) *Yoko (cameo) *Egbert (cameo) Trivia *This is my only present day full-length fanfiction that dosen't feature Rudy and Momma, it is the fourth that dosen't feature Flood or Barry in an appear or speaking role. Same with Rudy, Ruby, Momma, Egbert, Yoko, Shelly, Jennifer, Rachel, and Jennifer. *It is my second fanfiction to feature Penguins, the first was Happy Feet/Ice Age crossover. *It is my only fanfiction to have the main character not be an Ice Age character since Rio/Ice Age crossover. *This is my first G-rated fanfiction since the unfinished The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossover all the others have been PG or PG-13. The PG-13 and PG ones are rated R on sites such as fanfiction.net and DeviantArt. *The R-Rated uncut version can be found on DeviantArt, but you'll have to search for it. All characters have the same actors in the uncut version. Sequels I am planning on writing a sequel, The Pebble and the Penguin/Ice Age crossover II, but I don't know when I'll confirm this. Right now it's rumored, but Marina, Gwynne, Pola and Priscilla will return as the main characters again, and this time, they'll be trying to find a way back to their time, before Dirk kills them and the Sub-Zero Heroes. All the Ice Age characters from the first that are still alive will be returning for the second. Remake I am planning on re-writing this story under the name'' The Pebble and the Penguin II: Back to the Ice Age''. It will be a crossover of Ice Age and the Pebble and the Penguin, but it will remade from the original and be classified as a sequel to The Pebble and the Penguin. It will consist of two really long chapters and follow in the steps of this story only be a G-rated version with a different plotline and antagonist. Spinoff I also have a spinoff of this story called The Pebble and the Penguin: Adventures in the Ice Age. Another crossover of The Pebble and the Penguin and Ice Age. No plots details are planned yet, and this likelyhood of this story will change. It will consist of one really long chapter. Short Sequel I am planning on writing a short one-chapter story that is a sequel to this, but it will be written after the sequel, remake and spinoff. Further Sequels I might write a story called The Pebble and the Penguin/Ice Age crossover 3 it will be a reversed version of the original, this time the Ice Age gang goes to the future and maybe a fourth that closes off the The Pebble and the Penguin/Ice Age crossover series. Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions